The Broken Promise
by Liza Taylor
Summary: Brightheart's thoughts when Foxpaw and Icepaw become apprentices. She remembers a promise Firestar made to her...


**I decided to write this one-shot after reading it in Outcast. I checked The Sight and Firestar did promise Brightheart that she could train one of Ferncloud's kits. **

"Let all cats able to catch their own prey gather here under the Highledge!" yowled Firestar from his place on top of the ledge jutting out of the ravine side. Immedetily many cats from the different dens came out and began to gather under the Highledge.

Brightheart looked up from eating a thrush. Her mate Cloudtail was next to her. A twinkle gleamed in her one good eye. Firestar had promised her she would be able to train one of Ferncloud's kits after Jaypaw went to train under Leafpool.

Hollypaw ran over and dropped some fresh-kill on the pile. She turned to Cloudtail and Brightheart, "What's going on?"

"Icekit and Foxkit are going to become apprentices," explained Brightheart getting up. She quickly weaved her through the gathering cats. She almost tripped over the new warrior, Mousewhisker's tail in her haste. "I'm sorry!" she exclaimed before continuing to the front.

"You're excited," commented Squirrelflight as Brightheart sat down next to her.

Brightheart nodded but didn't say anything. She couldn't stop fidgeting. Which one would she train? Foxkit? Icekit? She didn't care which one! She would even train both of them if she could! Brightheart turned her head to watch the well groomed Foxkit and Icekit pad up to the front of the clan cats and stand before Firestar. Their parents, Ferncloud and Dustpelt stood in the front, their faces showing the happiness they felt for their kits. Brightheart remembered feeling the same way when Whitewing had become an apprentice.

Firestar jumped off the rocks and stood in front of the two kits, "Squirrelflight, It is time for you to mentor your first apprentice. You will mentor Foxpaw."

Squirrelflight smiled in happiness for her first apprentice. She got up and walked towards Foxpaw, touching noses with the red tabby. The mentor and apprentice then padded to the side of the hollow.

Brightheart dug her claws into the earth, her white tail flicking behind her. She would train Icekit! In her mind she went over all the things she would teach the young white she-cat. She knew it would be difficult for her to teach Icekit the normal fighting moves but Brightheart knew she could ask Cloudtail or one of the other warriors to help her. Brightheart decided to she would show Icepaw the boundaries first like most mentors did. Then tomorrow they could get started on hunting. Brightheart noticed Firestar's green eyes settling on her. Brightheart fluffed out her fur, ready to accept.

"Whitewing."

Brightheart's blood turned cold as she realized Firestar was actually looking behind her. Brightheart turned her head to see her daughter Whitewing.

"You are ready to mentor your first apprentice," said Firestar proudly, "You will be Icepaw's mentor."

"_Why?"_ wailed Brightheart in her head, _"Firestar, did you forget your promise?"_

Whitewing padded towards the front of the clan cats. She turned to smile at her mother. Brightheart forcefully put a smile on her face and tried to look happy for her daughter. Brightheart watched as Whitewing touched noses with Icepaw. She didn't pay attention as Birchfall was talking. She was going over the moment in her mind. _"Firestar promised I would get to train Ferncloud's kits. Maybe he forgot? No! He promised me!"_ Brightheart jumped in shock as the clan began cheering for the newly named apprentices. Brightheart was frozen to the same spot while the cats around her went back to their daily duties.

"I can't believe it!" Cloudtail went over to Whitewing and licked her, "You are a mentor now! If you need any help ask okay?"

"I'm fine Cloudtail!" Whitewing backed away from her father, "Not in front of Icepaw!"

Brightheart watched as Whitewing led Icepaw out of camp. She turned her one good eye to Firestar who was getting ready to leave on the evening patrol. For a split second she hated the fiery-pelted tom for going against the promise he had made her. Brightheart gasped in shock by her own anger.

"Anyway," said Cloudtail coming over, "Ready to get back to that thrush?"

"No," replied Brightheart flatly, "I'm not hungry." Without giving Cloudtail an explanation she entered the warriors den and collapsed on her moss bed. She wanted to scream, yell, scratch something to remove the anger inside of her but what will the other warriors think? Brightheart curled into a ball and fell asleep; hoping dreams would take her away from her thoughts even for a while.


End file.
